


Possession is 9/10s...

by fuzipenguin



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gets a vicious satisfaction out of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is 9/10s...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Livejournal on 12/21/04

             Jean-Claude and Richard owned Anita’s heart and soul, but for now, the Executioner's body was Cherry’s. 

             The wereleopard’s lips ghosted over a delicate ear as her hands caressed Anita’s soft stomach and hips. It was almost too good to be true… this fiercely independent woman writhing under a mere cat’s hands, but here they were, sprawled among hastily removed clothes and weapons.

             Cherry gently bit down on a rounded shoulder, lightly denting the flesh; piercing was reserved for much sharper canines. Still.

             Still.

             The name echoing in the room was not that of Jean-Claude or Richard. And that was enough.

 

 

 ~ End


End file.
